Death Battle: Pit vs Sora
by Life Savior
Summary: So young, yet so powerful. Two heroes not even past their teenage years will fight it out today. Warning, swearing and death.


**Disclaimer: Death Battle is owned by ScrewAttack. I do not own Kid Icarus or Kingdom Heart.**

 **Well I had plans to update more during the Summer...Guess that plan crashed and burned.**

* * *

 **Pit vs Sora**

Wiz: Throughout legend there have been many great heroes, fighting against evil for peace, whether it be eternal or short lived.

Boomstick: And if you new anything about merchandising it's normally short lived.

Wiz: But surprisingly many of these heroes were children.

Boomstick: Guessing they had the worst babysitters ever. Pit, captain of Heaven's army,

Wiz: And Sora, wielder of the Keyblade.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **Pit**

Wiz: Far above the realm of Earth lies a place called Angel Land, where the Queens of Light and Darkness lived. Palutena, the Goddess of Light, and Medusa, Goddess of Darkness. The two queens ruled Earth in _very_ different ways. While Palutena cared a great deal for the humans, Medusa despised them and eventually tried to kill them all.

Boomstick: But luckily for all of us Palutena stopped Medusa by banishing her to the Underworld and turning her into a monster for good measure. Might have been a little much, but hey, she's the goddess queen.

Wiz: But the bowls of hell would not hold Medusa's vendetta for long, as she planned to destroy Angel Land and then the human race. She nearly succeeded in her plot, turing all residents of Angel Land into stone, but Palutena was able to receive help from a young angel imprisoned in the underworld named Pit.

Boomstick: How'd he get down there? We have no f*cking idea.

 **Background**

 **Gets name mistaken just as many times as Link.**

 **Height: 5'3" | 160 cm**

 **Loyal servant of the Goddess of Light**

 **Illiterate**

Wiz: Pit was given a magical bow 'n arrow, used to combat the forces of the Underworld. He swept through the armies of the Underworld and when he finally defeated it and killed Medusa, Pit was made the loyal servant of Palutena and captain of her army. Since then Pit has fought the Underworld a total of three times.

Boomstick: Only three? What was he fighting in his other games then?

Wiz: There were no other games.

Boomstick: Oh... Back to the bow!

Wiz: Pit's primary tool of battle is the Palutena Bow, which shoots arrows of light at its opponents and can be redirected by Pit. In addition the bow also functions as dual blades for close-corner combat.

Boomstick: But if the bow won't work he's got plenty of other weapons, like the Upperdash Arm which can shoot ring shots and can deal massive damage with melee attacks.

Wiz: He also has Guardian Orbitars which he can call upon to block attacks, though they will shatter after taking too much damage.

Boomstick: But his best weapon by far is the Great Sacred Treasure.

Wiz: Crafted by the God of the Forge, Dyantos, the Great Sacred Treasure was designed to be the ultimate weapon. This godly weapon was created to battle and destroy the King of the Underworld, Hades. It not only has enough power to defeat gods but take hits from them and is extremely fast. But it's best feature is to rearrange it's parts to compensate for any major damage taken. These compensations take on the forms of new modes.

Boomstick: The Standard Form is well rounded and can fire multiple blasts at once. If Pit needs a bit more speed he can go into Pursuit Mode which comes with a gatling turret. Then there's the Ultralight Form which comes with a sweet laser sword that can cut through gods like butter and can shoot lasers from both arms.

Wiz: Pit has taken down many gods while fighting off three separate armies. He's defeated Thanatos, Medusa twice, and even a cybernetically enhanced god?

Boomstick: That is truly the most wonderful thing I have heard. Yet Pit can't always cut it on his own.

Wiz: Pit is arrogant, prefering to take action first rather than thinking things through. And when alone on the battlefield Pit gets rather nervous. He even tried to imitate Palutena giving him advice to reassure himself.

Boomstick: As creeptastic as that sounds Pit is still one epic, god slaying angel.

 _Pit turns around and walks away as the Great Reaper falls behind him and explodes._

 **Sora**

Wiz: With so many worlds out there no one can really tell what adventures will unfold, except for Sora, the wielder of the Keyblade.

Boomstick: That kid needs to go shoe shopping. He looks like he's wearing Mickey Mouse shoes.

Wiz: Um...Boomstick, that was the point. Sora is from a Disney and Final Fantasy crossover game.

Boomstick:...What? We have a Disney character in Death Battle!? What's he gonna do!? Jump into spontaneous and impossibly choreographed musical numbers!?

Wiz: Try the opposite. Sora once lived on an island with his friends Riku and Kairi. They all had a dream to explore anything outside of their tiny island. Eventually they got their wish, but with a price. Their home was swallowed by darkness, presumed to be destroyed and the trio was separated. While Riku chose a darker path, Sora was chosen by the Keyblade, a weapon capable of striking fear into the Heartless, shadowy monsters with a taste for dark emotions.

Boomstick: Sora was then somehow sent to Traverse Town and met the dumbest dog, Goofy, and the angriest duck, Donald in search for their king, surprise, Mickey Mouse. I'm not to into this right now.

 **Background**

 **Name derived from Japanese word for "sky"**

 **Age: 15**

 **Bearer of Ventus's heart**

 **Once was a Heartless himself**

Wiz: Promised that they would help him find his friends Sora joined them on their search for the circular eared mouse, while protecting all the worlds they visit by locking their core with the Keyblade to protect them from the touch of the Heartless, led by the witch Maleficent.

Boomstick: There's just too much Disney to deal with. Anyway, Sora is exceptionally skilled with a sword, mostly due to the fact that he fought other kids on his island with a wooden sword...I was right. These kids have terrible babysitters.

Wiz: He is in fact so skilled with the Keyblade that he was able to fight of an army of Heartless and fight his shadow as a Heartless on his first outing with it. Sora also has an arsenal of magic, ranging from elemental magic to healing magic.

Boomstick: He can freeze with a mine of ice with Blizzaga, summon bolts of lightning with Thundaga, and shoot a seeking ball of fire with Firaga. He can heal from battle wounds with Curaga and create a shield of wind with Aeroga, which is pretty bad shit for the other guy.

Wiz: He can also bend time to his will with time magic, using Stopga to freeze his opponents for a short time.

Boomstick: No, we are not making this shit up. They are real. And these are there names.

Wiz: And after saving Neverland, Sora gained Glide, the ability to ride on the wind. Using it to get around the battlefield and evade attacks. Guess who made that possible. But Sora's arsenal does not end there. In order to raise his Keyblades power he can switch Keychains. Each Keychain gives the Keyblade new powers and changes it's form, along with a change in attack formation. With Kairi's Wayfinder he can turn the Keyblade into the Oathkeeper Blade, which enhances his magical abilities.

Boomstick: And after beating the shit out of Riku Sora gained the Oblivion, giving him more power but lowering his magic's power. So they pretty balance each other out.

Wiz: With his skill Sora is able to defeat legions of Heartless, an all powerful genie, and even a dragon...witch...women.

Boomstick: He can go toe to toe with Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie and he's also fought and defeated the demigod Hercules single-handedly. And that guy's taken down not one, not two, not THREE, but four god destroying Titans. I changed my mind. I'm pretty into this right now. You may belong to a world of fairy dust and random singing but Sora, you rule.

 _Sora delivers the final blow to Hercules and twirls his Keyblade in his hand. "That's the power of the Keyblade!"_

 **Death Battle**

Pit lands in a lush forest as the Power of Flight deactivates.

Pit: Another win for the Goddess of Light!

Palutena: (Telepathically) Excellent job, Pit. You did very well out there.

Viridi: (Telepathically) If by 'well' you mean 'falling flat on your face' then I agree.

Pit: Hey! I did awesome!

Viridi: (Telepathically) You were almost killed seven times! I told you not to go for that chest! But NO! You had to get kicked by it! If Palutena and I weren't there you would have been history!

Palutena: (Telepathically) That's enough you two. A job that is done is a good job. Now let's get you back up here so that we ca-(Interrupted by static)

Pit: OW! Lady Palutena? Viridi? What's going on!?

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Pit: Wait! What's going on!?

Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

Pit: Death Battle!? Who are you t-

Sora: Firaga!

Pit is interrupted by a ball of fire heading his way. Pit jumps out of the way and the fire ball crashes into the ground. Pit averts his eyes to Sora pointing his Keyblade at him.

Pit: O.K. then.

Pit separates his bow into twin blades and twirls them.

 **Fight!**

Both charge at each other. Sora jumps and swings his Keyblade downward. Pit blocks the sword with his twin blades and pushes Sora backwards. Pit puts his bow back together and twirls the blades at Sora. Sora blocks the assault with his Keyblade but Pit kicks Sora in the stomach, knocking back a good few feet away from him. Pit proceeds to shoot a barrage of arrows at Sora, dodging all of them. Pit fires one more and Sora rolls to the lefts, but the arrow makes a sharp turn back to Sora and hits him in the back. Pit charges and kicks Sora in the chest. Pit raises his bow but Sora points his Keyblade at him.

Sora: Firaga!

Another ball of fire hits Pit, sending him several feet away. Sora raises his blade to the air and says;

Sora: Thundaga!

A bolt of lightning strikes Pit as he yells in pain. Sora glides to Pit and kicks him in the jaw. Sora continues gliding as he kicks Pit repeatedly in the face. Pit swings his bow but Sora flies higher to evade the attack. Pit pulls out his Upperdash Arm, charges and hits Sora in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. Pit raises his weapon up and strikes down but Sora blocks him with his blade and pushes him back. Sora fires a Firaga at Pit, but he uses his Guardian Orbitars to create a shield around him. The Firaga bounces of the shield and sends Sora flying back. Sora quickly turns his Keyblade to the Oathkeeper and fires another, larger Firaga at Pit, shattering the shield.

Sora: Blizzaga!

Sora shoots Pit with a ball of ice and Pit's entire lower half is frozen to the ground. Pit struggles to break free while Sora fires Firaga at Pit, breaking the ice and sending him into the ground. Sora breathes heavily as he starts to lower his weapon, when suddenly something that sounds like a jet flies through the air.

Pit: Great Sacred Treasure...

The mech suit lands in front of Pit.

Pit: Activate!

The Great Sacred Treasure appears around Pit. Pit flies up and shoots at Sora. Sora runs from the shots as Pit continues to fire at him. Sora fires back with a barrage of Firaga at Pit. Pit ends his attack to dodge the stream of fire balls barreling his way. Sora uses Glide to fly up to Pit and slices at his armor. The Great Sacred Treasure changes into Pursuit Mode and flies in circles around Sora. Pit shoots at Sora but he flies higher into the air. Pit chases Sora.

Sora: Thundaga!

A lightning bolt hits the Great Sacred Treasure and Sora flies and slices off the entire lower half of it. The Great Sacred Treasure morphs into Ultralight Mode. Pit pulls out it's sword and swings at Sora. Sora blocks it with his Keyblade and slides it across Pit's blade. Sora slices at the Great Sacred Treasures chest, leaving a long cut on it. Pit raises his sword and let's it fall but Sora brings his blade up and blocks it. Pit raised his gun and fired at Sora. Sora falls to the ground, sending a dust of smoke around him. Pit flies closer to the ground and waits for the smoke to clear. When it does, Sora is using his Keyblade as a cane to keep himself up. Pit raises his gun and aims at Sora.

Pit: Say good night, clown!

Sora quickly raises his blade up and casts;

Sora: Aeroga!

A barrier of wind surround Sora and he glides up and launches himself at Pit. Pit fires but the shield bounces the blast back. Pit changes his blade to the Oblivion and slices through the Great Sacred Treasure. It explodes and sends Pit back to the ground, one of the cannons landing next to him. Sora charges at Pit, but he grabs the cannon and fires at Sora, sending Sora flying into a boulder, burying him in bits of stone. Pit raises his hand to the screen with his fingers forming a V.

Pit: Victor-

Pit is interrupted by the stones that buried Sora flying into the air. Sora is revealed with a faded green light enveloping him. Sora glides towards Pit as he lifts the cannon back up and charges an attack.

Sora: Stopga!

Both Pit and the cannon freeze as Sora continues his assault. Sora slices as Pit screams. Sora is now behind Pit, neither moving. Finally, Pit falls and Sora twirls his Keyblade and lays it on his shoulder.

 **K.O.!**

Boomstick: And Pit goes down a second time!

Wiz: Pit is a powerful warrior but what this battle really came down to was experience. While Pit has fought in a few wars, ending all of them, the only reason he ever won was because Palutena, and many other, were always backing him up the whole way.

Boomstick: But on his own it's less than ideal. In fact the only time he was left by himself he only made it out through sheer dumb luck. And the Great Sacred Treasure may have been enough to take down Hades, but in the end it was completely destroyed. Plus he only won because of Palutena and that one hippie goddess or whoever.

Wiz: And yes Pit does have the speed advantage...when he's flying. However in order to fly Pit must be given the Power of Flight by Palutena, who he could not contact during this fight. Finally Sora has defeated godly opponents as well, so he was entirely capable of taking on the Great Sacred Treasure and Pit.

Boomstick: A Disney character won a Death Battle! In the end, Sora had the key to Pit's defeat.

Wiz: The winner is Sora.

* * *

 **Wiz: Got an idea for a Death Battle leave a comment to this story.**

 **Boomstick: Maybe you'll pick a character NOT from Nintendo, because that's all we've been doing so far.**


End file.
